Alphabet Challenge: H is for HUNTER
by toobeauty
Summary: The fun is not only in the chasing ...


Title: H is for HUNTER.

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not Phai would be among us, living under my "protection".

No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

The hunter had decided which his prey would be. The decision had been taken some years ago but he wasn't in a hurry; he had all the time in the world because he was young, strong and had a quick but calm mind; taking decisions was as his second skin.

Even being young, this prey would be his last and it had to be perfect, the hunter couldn't believe he was planning his last hunting, but after this, he was going to enjoy life because the hunt would be successful.

So with the prey chosen, he only had to wait for the right moment and this could be quite difficult because the prey was intelligent, of course, he had chosen the most intelligent one he had found in the last eight years.

Going back in time, the hunter thought about their first encounter in the woods, the prey was quite small but the cub was already strong, with a blonde short mane, strong legs and a quick walk. He was also quick at hiding but he was curious and that could get him killed, because, even hidden behind the trees, his dark eyes could still be seen.

The hunter wondered why he hadn't taken his chance that first time and after giving it a thought, he supposed he had been too young to leave the pleasure of hunting away, because, after capturing that prey, any other would be better.

So he waited eight long years for the right moment to come.

Even though hunter and prey had had many encounters in those years, the last six months had been amazing, full of games and foreplay, the prey had come nearer the hunter in many opportunities and he had accepted food from his bare hands once.

The hunter remembered very well their last encounter; he was taking a nap in his secret spot near the river when he saw him, the cub had turned into a big lion, his mane was longer, his movements quick and accurate and his eyes were still curious but now they had gained a new look, the look of a hunter in itself.

The hunter was lying on his back, resting when a sound of crushed twigs made him put his senses on alert; he moved his head to the left slowly and with the corner of his eye he saw the lion hidden behind a bush; the hunter didn't make a move because he wanted to see the lion's reaction and finally, after some long minutes, he saw the prey moving, crawling towards him, camouflaged among the bushes and leaves.

The hunter was nervous, his weapons were far from him and he was in a risky position, the prey had never been fierce with him but he was no longer a cub, the hunter had seen him taking his own decisions, going out without the lion king and the hunter had to admit he had royalty in his movements.

The prey got nearer, smelt the air and roared, making himself announced. The hunter rolled on his side and two pairs of eyes met and in that moment the hunter decided that that prey would be his, no matter how long it took him.

The prey made an evasive movement and ran by his side, as quick as a lightning, but some stadia ahead, the prey turned his head back and looked at the hunter into his eyes and remained still as if he was waiting for him, but after some seconds, he went on running.

The hunter could feel his heart bumping inside his chest, the encounter had been more than exciting and he realized the moment was near; the prey was getting nearer and less cautious, or at least, more confident in the hunter.

From that last encounter, the hunter knew he had to be prepared at any time. He also dawned on that the prey knew his smell so he'd have to think about something to confuse him if he wanted to take the prey by surprise.

Another month went by and the hunter had done some research, the young lion was getting lazy as his father, the lion king, was back among his partners, being in charge again and so the young prey was indulging himself.

The prey had been all morning, since dawn, in the forest and the hunter knew that because he had followed him since the moment the prey had left his den. He went directly to the river and stopped when reaching the bank. The prey tested the water and a shiver ran along his body. The hunter smiled, it seemed that the young lion still didn't like the water, in fact, he had never liked it, but he forced himself to enter it. The prey walked into the river cautiously and after some minutes he began to swim and finally he played with the water, getting his mane completely wet.

The hunter looked at that image: the best prey, water dropping off his full body, his eyes closed facing the sun and an expression of happiness.

The young lion got out of the water, shook his head to get rid of some of the water and sat under the sun. Some minutes later, he laid down full length, stretching all his muscles and he purred while the sun warmed his skin.

The hunter was hidden, looking at his prey that was sitting down again. He stripped off his clothes and braided his hair, he crawled and got nearer his prey, and he outstretched his bare hands and got hold of the golden body and pulled him against his muscled chest. The hunter switched his position and got over the prey's body, covering the full length with his own.

The prey didn't fight back so the hunter, looking into the dark eyes, whispered:

"I got you"

… and the prey whispered back:

- "Finally, my Phai"


End file.
